


Quid Pro Quo

by PsychoticEvolution



Series: In Another World [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mirror Universe, OOC, Qcard Big Bang, Rough Sex, dub con, inappropiate language, no actual rape occurs, sort of, trigger warning just in case though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticEvolution/pseuds/PsychoticEvolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Mirror Universe, Picard is able to capture Q and render him almost completely powerless. Q just wants to be set free and, after discovering that Picard has been having sexual thoughts about him, Q has an idea how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this story takes place in the Mirror Universe so these aren't the Picard and Q we're used to seeing. There are mentions of rape and this is kind of dub con so just a trigger warning.
> 
> Also this is for the Qcard Big Bang on Tumblr. This is my first event like this and it was super fun! I would totally do it again!
> 
> I've never really posted my work before so don't be too harsh...I tried...

“How do you feel?” the baritone voice said smoothly.

“Like shit, you bald-headed son of a bitch,” the entity responded with strained acidity.

“You better watch that pretty mouth of yours, Q, or I’ll send you to the agonizer,” Picard growled harshly.

Q simply scowled in response. He pulled at the chains that held him in place and winced as another portion of his power was sucked from him. He gave a disgusted huff as his energy was collected into the small gem. He shook his head slightly at the irony: an omnipotent being, a god even, brought down by a rock the size of his pinkie. He was an idiot to allow himself to get captured but he figured that being tortured by a few mortals wasn’t as bad as what the Continuum would have done if he didn’t follow orders. He scowled at the thought of the Continuum. _Those jackasses are letting me suffer at the hands of mortals because I couldn’t follow through. When I get out of here…_

“I can tell by the scowl on your face, you are thinking about those so called brothers and sisters of yours,” Picard was standing in front of him now. Q jumped slightly, he had almost forgot about Picard.

Q didn’t answer though, just acknowledged Picard’s words with a slight nod then continued thinking. Picard glared at him then continued doing whatever it was he was doing before. _Son of a bitch._ Q scowled at Picard’s back. He pulled at the chains again. He gave a small sigh of relief when his power wasn’t forced from him this time. He closed his eyes and relaxed.When he was calm it was easier for him to retain his power. _Un...deux...trois...quatre...cinq...six...sept...huit...neuf...dix._ He gave a heavy sigh as he opened his eyes. He looked around the rather large room thoughtfully. He had mustered up enough power to break the chains but not enough to successfully escape this hell hole. His eyes finally landed on the compact man toying with a PADD. _He spends more time here than on the bridge. Doesn’t he have to run this goddamn death trap?_ Q stared at Picard pensively for a brief moment. Over time, when he finally realized he couldn’t escape with the small power he could cultivate in between his energy extractions, he took to reading the captain’s mind. They were menial thoughts at first. Rather boring, really.

One time Q caught the captain staring at him with a hungry gleam in his eye. Q pretended to be thinking about the Continuum, plastering a fake scowl on his face, while actually reading Picard’s thoughts as he eyed him. Soon though, the scowl was not fake anymore. Picard was thinking about...about fucking Q? About bending Q over his desk and ramming into him like a doll. About roughly pulling Q’s hair and holding him in place as Picard shoved his cock in his mouth. About having Q completely submit to him. _Perverted freak! If he wants to fuck something, he can fuck himself._

Ever since that incident, Q was more careful about the thoughts he read. He knew that whenever Picard stared at him with that same gleam in his eyes, he was thinking about making the beasts with two backs. _Strange that he never gets a hard on._ Q dismissed the thought though. It’s not like he would ever willingly allow Picard do that sort of thing to him…

_But maybe if I did...no...he wouldn’t keep his word...goddamn son of a bitch…_

“Picard?”

“What?” Picard answered absentmindedly.

“Wanna hear a secret?” Q gave a smug smirk. Picard stood up slowly and walked over to Q. As Q hung limply, to weak to hold himself up anymore, Picard was able to tower over him. Q looked up at him and Picard gave a curt nod.

“I’ve been reading your thoughts,” Q said as he looked down, “And how interesting they are.”

Q could see Picard stiffen. “What do you want, Q?” he growled.

“A quid pro quo,” Q replied simply, “Sex for my freedom.”

Picard scoffed, “And you honestly believe I will accept your offer?”

“Yes,” Q paused for a moment in thought, “What I don’t believe is that you’ll keep your word.”

“Then why offer?” Picard questioned.

“Hope?” Q tried the best he could to give a nonchalant shrug but the chains restricted his movements, “You’d have to let me out of course.”

Picard eyed Q a moment before walking over to the console and tapping the screen. Q fell to ground with a harsh grunt as he was released. He soothed his wrists softly, caressing them lightly with his fingers and tracing over the bruises the cuffs had left.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. Picard had a strong grip on his hair and pulled his face to be mere inches from the front of his pants.

“If you’re gonna be like that then I take back my offer,” Q growled. After a moment he felt Picard’s grip loosen and, to Q’s surprise, he began to gently rub the small area that stung. Q looked up at Picard and for a split second he saw something close to affection.

“Get on with it,” Picard commanded before Q could question that look. Q huffed and began to unbuckle Picard’s pants. Picard gasped as the cool air hit his almost fully erect member. He tangled his fingers into Q’s hair and Q immediately flinched. Picard softly pulled at the brown strands, making sure not to hurt Q but also to convey that he was in control.

Q licked his lips nervously. He had never really pleasured a human male before...or a female one at that. He had lived for billions of years and he had never gotten more than a kiss from anyone. Well, to be fair, he had never really allowed more than a kiss and even then he had always been very careful. And now he was selling his body to be freed just so he could be captured again. He knew the Continuum would punish him for failing his mission.

Finally, Q wrapped his hand around Picard’s manhood and began to pump. His movements becoming faster until Picard was aching for release and having to steady himself by grabbing Q’s shoulders. Q chuckled inwardly as he slowly began to gain control. He licked his lips again then gave an experimental lick to the head of Picard’s cock. Picard’s gasp slowly formed into a moan as Q began to suck and lick the head. Picard tugged slightly at Q’s hair, still making sure he didn’t hurt Q, and encouraged him to take in more. Q complied, bobbing his head and taking in more of Picard’s cock. Picard moaned loudly. Q continued to suck and lick. Picard tightened his grip on Q’s hair and Q winced in pain. His eyes became watery as he was held in place, he tried to push Picard away but he was too weak. Picard came in Q’s mouth with a strangled sob. Q immediately pushed Picard as hard as he could, this time he was able to successfully release himself from Picard’s grip, and spit out the salty liquid. He stared at Picard in disgust as he continued to spit and wipe his lips.

“I hate you,” Q murmured. Picard walked over to Q and Q reluctantly allowed Picard to help him up. Picard wiped away a tear that trickled down Q’s cheekbone. Q immediately pulled away from him and noticed that Picard seemed hurt by his action. But before Q could question it, Picard pulled him into a bruising kiss and pushed him up against the wall. Q tried to push him away but decided on a better way to spite Picard.

He put his arms around Picard then swiftly switched their positions so Picard was against the wall now. Picard’s efforts to push Q away were lost as he melted into Q’s dominating kiss.

They finally broke apart for air and Q breathed heavily against Picard’s ear. “I’m in control now,” he growled breathlessly and quickly turned Picard around. Q’s body had reacted to kiss. To the adrenaline. To the heat of the moment. And so had Picard’s.

Q sucked roughly on Picard’s neck until he left an extremely noticeable mark.

“Are you going to rape me, Q?”

“You can't rape the willing, Picard,” Q growled. Picard smiled wickedly at that and pushed himself against Q.

“Take off your pants,” Q ordered sternly. Picard complied and brought his pants and boxers down to just above his knees. Q unbuckled his own pants and pulled out his aching manhood. He pumped it slightly, lathering it with pre-cum, then roughly thrust into Picard. Picard screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Q didn’t move for a few moments, giving Picard time to adjust, then began to slowly thrust into him. Picard gasped and moaned as Q began thrusting deeper and harder.

“I bet this is much better than one of those little fantasies of yours,” Q breathed. Picard simply moaned in response. Q’s thrusts became more erratic as they were both reaching their climax. Picard had begun pumping his own member and moaned loudly. Q grunted harshly and with a snarl he thrust into Picard one last time and came. They both breathed heavily. Sweat covered their bodies and Picard was covered in cum.

“You perverted freak,” Q growled as he fixed himself up. He stepped away from Picard, who had already pulled up his pants, and scowled at the now familiar look in Picard’s eyes. “How dare you?” Q asked harshly.

“What?” Picard questioned.

“How fucking dare you fall in love with me?!” Picard looked taken aback. “You think I didn’t notice...you idiot! This is how you fucking show your love?! By torturing me?! By draining me from my source of life?! By allowing me to sell my body to you?! Well let me tell you something, Picard,” Q said the name with complete acidity, “I will never love you.”

Picard seemed hurt at first, almost on the brink of tears, but was soon able to gain his composure. “Thanks for the sex,” Picard growled as he went over to the gem containing Q’s power and tossed it to him.

“Until we meet again, mon capitaine,” Q clutched the gem in his hand and, with his trademark flash, left.

Picard stared at the empty space for almost two hours. The whole time he contemplated his behavior. Q was right of course. He usually was. From the moment Q had challenged him, Picard had fallen. Q was one of the few people who could actually beat him. When Picard finally captured Q, he thought the feelings would go away. Q was no longer able to one up him, to put him at a disadvantage, to make him feel helpless. But the feelings didn’t go away. So Picard tried his best to make Q weaker. To turn the tables and make Q helpless. But Q was clever. Q knew how to survive. But most importantly, somehow, Q was still able to render Picard helpless. So when Q offered sex for freedom, Picard realized, for the first time, that he had rendered Q helpless. At first he felt triumphant despite the fact that Picard himself still felt helpless. But as he shifted his pensive gaze from the empty space to the machine that used to hold Q in place he gave a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
